Wallets are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or hung on a display hook, such as a pegboard hook. It is customary for customers to examine the wallets before purchasing. However, handling of the wallet can lead to security concerns, and the customers can easily remove the wallet from the premises. Thus, retailers have implemented a variety of different hangers with electronic security tags to secure the wallets. The security tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as a holder or a housing, which are used to attach the security tags to the wallet. However, this presents both manufacturing and assembling issues, such as cost increase and product complexity.